Harrys Taufe, Remus und ich
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Frühling 1981. Harry wird getauft. Auf der kleinen Party danach kommt man an den Themen Kinder und Hochzeit nicht vorbei gg


_Disclaimer: JKR, du bist hier das Mastermind. Alles deins. Außer Angelina (Fenwick übrigens. Ja, ich weiß, das ist mein Neme hier, aber das hier hat rein gar nichts mit mir zu tun lol. Hab mir nur den Namen der Figur ausgeliehen), Remus' Eltern (John & Henriette), sowie Jo Black und deren Vater Salem sind meins! Meins, meins; meins! ;) _

_Außerdem hab ich noch ein Mittermeier und ein "Madagascar" Zitat geborgt :)_

_A/N: Harry wird getauft. Wir befinden uns also im Frühling 1981. _

_Dieser kleine One-shot ist für moony4ever und alle, die Jo mögen. Hoffe dir und dem Rest er Leserschaft gefällts. _

_Wer übrigens mehr über Jo lesen möchte, da gibts noch so eine Story namens "Runaway Train", die möchte auch gelesen werden °lol°_

Wir haben noch etwa 10 Minuten, bis wir disapperieren sollten. Meine Haare sind noch immer feucht, mein Kleid am Rücken noch offen und den zweiten Ohrring kann ich auch nicht finden. Noch Fragen?

Ich verfluche mich zum wohl schon tausendsten Mal, weil ich einfach keine Ordnung in meinen Sachen halten kann und bin wiedermal kurz davor, meine bislang gute Laune über Bord zu werfen. Also tu ich das, was ich immer in einer solchen Situation mache: Ich rufe meinen diensthabenden Retter in der Not.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!"

"Ja?" Sofort erscheint mein tapferer Ritter in der Badezimmertür, bereit für die nächste unlösbare Aufgabe. Sein Hemd ist noch halb offen, seine Krawatte hängt lose um seinen Hals.

"Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo ich den zweiten Ohrring hingetan habe, oder?", frage ich, während ich weiter in einem meiner Kästchen krame.

"Du meinst nicht zufällig den hier, oder, Jo?", fragt er, greift an mir vorbei in den Schrank und holt das vermisste Schmuckstück hervor. Ich falle ihm erst mal um den Hals, bevor ich ihm den Ohrring abnehme und ihn an den für ihn reservierten Platz anbringe.

"Wenn du ohnehin schon da bist", meine ich grinsend, "könntest du doch auch gleich meinen Reißverschluss schließen." Ich raffe meine Haare zusammen und werfe sie mir über die rechte Schulter nach vorne.

Remus kommt meiner Bitte nach, schließt mein Kleid und küsst meinen Nacken. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, sehe ihn in seine wundervollen blauen Augen, ziehe ihn an den Krawattenenden zu mir hinunter und küsse ihn. Langsam schaffe ich wirklich die einzelnen Teesorten zu erkennen. Er schmeckt nach Jasmintee heute Morgen.

"Wir müssen langsam los.", bemerkt Remus zwischen zwei Küssen. Verdammt, er hat ja Recht. Ich mache mich seufzend von ihm los und greife nach meinem Zauberstab. Meine Haare sind schließlich das nächste Problem, dem ich mich widmen sollte.

Ich spreche einen Trockenzauber, während Remus sich das Hemd zuknöpft. Dann beginnt er sich seiner Karwatte zu widmen und verlässt wieder das Badezimmer.

Ich beschließe mein Haar offen zu lassen und lege es in sanfte Wellen. Sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus zu dem blauen Kleid.

Ich lösche das Licht und gehe rüber ins Schlafzimmer. Unser Schlafzimmer. Wir teilen uns diese kleine Studentenwohnung über den Dächern Londons. Remus ist hier eingezogen, als Sirius nach James' Hochzeit unbedingt wollte, dass Angelina, die vorher hier mit mir zusammengewohnt hat, bei Remus und ihm drüben einzieht. Und ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, dass ich darüber unglücklich wäre.

Ich schnappe mir meine Handtasche und trete hinaus in den Flur, wo Remus schon auf mich wartet. "Du siehst bezaubernd aus.", sagt er, während ich in meine Schuhe schlüpfe. Ich strahle ihn an. Er ist einfach süß.

Er küsst mich noch einmal, dann disapperieren wir Hand in Hand.

°°°OOO°°°

"Na, Jo? Genau hingesehn wie das funktioniert mit dem Nachwuchs?", fragt mich Sirius grinsend nach er Taufe. Wir sind auf der kleinen Party für Harry in Potters Garten und Sirius hat den Kleinen auf dem Arm.

Ich grinse zurück und greife nach meinem Sektglas. "Nein, Remus und ich, wir ficken noch so rum."

Sirius verschluckt sich fast vor Lachen, Remus neben mir beinahe an seinem Rotwein. Sirius gibt Harry an Lily zurück, die ebenfalls grinst und ihre Runde durch die Menge der Gäste fortsetzt.

Ich sehe ihr nach und da fällt mein Blick auf _sie_. Sie sieht mich auch und winkt mir zu. Ruhig bleiben. Lächeln und winken, Jo, lächeln und winken.

Und dann kommt sie auch schon auf uns zu.

"Was macht Kate hier?", flüstere ich Angelina zu. Sie hatte schließlich wieder die Gästeliste über, wie schon damals auf Lilys Hochzeit.

"Sie ist Lilys Cousine. Was hast du anderes erwartet?"

Sie hat Recht. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie auch hier sein wird.

"Hi Remus.", haucht Kate, als sie vor uns seht. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Allerdings. Schön dich zu sehen, Katie." Er gibt ihr die Hand und lächelt sie an. Sie klimpert mit ihren Wimpern. Ruhig bleiben, Jo.

"Hallo Josephine.", sagt sie mit einem Seitenblick zu mir.

"Hi Kate.", gebe ich, wie ich hoffe, freundlich zurück.

"Du entschuldigst doch, wenn ich dir deinen Freund hier ein wenig entführe?", fragt sie mich lächelnd.

"Aber sicher.", gebe ich mit einem ebenso aufgesetzten Lächeln zurück.

Sie nimmt Remus am Arm und zieht ihn mit sich fort. Ich verdrehe die Augen, als sie mir den Rücken zudreht.

Sirius zieht Angelina auf seinen Schoß und sieht den beiden nach. "Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ist mir diese Kate unsympathisch." Du sprichst mir aus der Seele, Cousin.

Kate verschwindet mit Remus um die Ecke und damit aus meinem Blickfeld. War ja logisch.

°°°OOO°°°

"Liebes, hast du Remus gesehen?", fragt mich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Henriette Lupin, Remus' Mutter. Lily und James haben sie und ihren Mann John, sowie meinen Vater auch eingeladen, damit ihre Eltern jemanden zum Plaudern haben. Nette Überlegung. Kenne ich sonst nur von Kindergeburtstagen.

"Er ist eben mit Kate verschwunden", antworte ich ihr und nippe an meinem Sekt.

"Kate? Etwa diese entzückende, elegante Blondine?"

"Henriette, bitte.", sagt Mr.Lupin zu ihr und lächelt mich entschuldigend an. Ich lächle zurück. Ich mag Mr.Lupin. Er und sein Sohn sind sich ziemlich ähnlich.

"Was ist denn, John? Sei doch froh, wenn dein Sohn Umgang mit einer kultivierten jungen Damen hat."

Mein Lächeln verschwindet. Sie ist kultiviert und was bin ich, bitteschön? Ein Steinzeitmonster, oder wie?

Andererseits hat sie nicht ganz unrecht. Remus ist ein wunderbarer Mann. Zu ihm passt eine hübsche, elegante, gebildete Frau. Eine Nichtraucherin. Eine, die sich stilvoll Kleidet. Eine wie Kate. Nicht ein chaotisches Mädchen wie ich, das schneller spricht als es denkt.

"Sieh nur, Henriette. Lily ist mit Harry gerade bei Mrs.Potter."

"Der Kleine ist allerliebst.", meint sie verzückt und seufzt. "Ich frage mich, wann Remus uns auch ein paar Enkelkinder schenkt." Sie seufzt noch einmal und wirft mir einen Seitenblick zu, der mehr sagt, als tausend Worte.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du schon mal rüber gehst, meine Liebe. Ich nehme mir nur noch etwas vom Buffett und komme dann nach."

Mrs.Lupin lächelt ihren Ehemann an und verschwindet dann in Richtung Lily.

Mr.Lupin sieht ihr nach und dreht sich dann zu mir um. "Du darfst sie nicht so ernst nehmen. Sie ist immer etwas eigen, wenn es um Remus geht. Aber keine Sorge, sie wird sich schon an dich gewöhnen."

Hoffentlich gewöhne ich mich auch an sie.

°°°OOO°°°

Ein paar Sektgläser später stehe ich allein in der Nähe des Buffetts. Sirius und Lina sind zu Harry hinüber, der glücklich mit seinem neuen Spielzeug auf der Krabbeldecke im Gras liegt.

"Da bist du ja, Kleines." Mein Vater taucht wie aus dem Nichts neben mir auf und legt einen Arm um mich. Er grinst mich an. "Bin eben vor dieser Henriette geflüchtet. Hat mich ziemlich nach dir ausgefragt. Dabei sollte doch traditioneller Weise ich derjenige sein, der alle über den Mann ausquetscht, der mit meiner Tochter ausgeht."

Ich grinse zurück und trinke mein Sektglas aus.

"Übrigens: Wo hast du Remus eigentlich gelassen?"

"Er ist mit Kate unterwegs."

"War." Zwei Arme schlingen sich von hinten um meine Taille. "Bin schon wieder da."

"Wo ist Kate?"

"Gegangen."

Merlin sei Dank!

"Wie siehts aus, mein Junge? Samstag Nachmittag wieder bei mir?", fragt mein Dad Remus, während er sich am Buffett bedient.

Remus salutiert grinsend. "Jawohl, Sir." Ich lache. Wieder eine typische Verabredung zum Schach. Wie jeden Samstag Nachmittag.

"Du brauchst gar nicht zu lachen.", sagt Remus hinter mir und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinem Haar. "Das letzte Mal hätte ich Salem fast geschlagen."

"Aber nur, weil ich nebenher den Tagespropheten gelesen habe.", meint mein Dad zwinkernd und zieht von dannen, um sich noch ein wenig mit Mr.Potter zu unterhalten.

"Du bist doch nicht sauer, weil ich ein bisschen länger weg war, als ursprünglich geplant.", fragt Remus mich, löst sich von mir und dreht mich zu sich um.

"Natürlich nicht."

"Aber irgendwas stimmt nicht. Soll ich deinem Vater wieder absagen?"

Ich lache. "Nein, Remus. Es ist nichts."

Er sieht mich mit diesem ganz bestimmten Blick an, bei dem ich mich immer so durchleutet fühle. Ich breche den Blickkontakt und seufze. "Ich hatte nur eine nette Unterhaltung mit deiner Mutter."

"Oh." Er zieht mich näher und ich lege meinen Kopf an seine Brust. "Sie hat nicht schon wieder von Enkelkindern angefangen, oder?"

"Hat sie."

"Und weiter?"

"Was weiter?", gebe ich zurück. Muss er immer genau wissen, dass da mehr ist, als ich sage?

"Was hat sie noch gesagt, um dich in eine solche Stimmung zu versetzen?"

"Ich bin doch gar nicht schlecht gelaunt!"

"Nein.", sagt er und streicht durch mein Haar, "Aber kuschelbedürftig."

Mist, wieder durchschaut. Er kennt mich einfach zu gut.

"Kate.", seufze ich. "Klang so, als wäre sie in ihren Augen genau die Richtige für dich."

"Aber das ist sie nicht in meinen." Er küsst meine Stirn und ich grinse in seinen Anzug. "Ich liebe dich, Jo."

Es tut gut, das zu hören, obwohl ich es ohnehin weiß. Kurz herrscht Stille zwischen uns.

"Sirius hat übrigens vor Angelina einen Heiratsantrag zu machen.", sagt Remus beiläufig.

Ich hebe überrascht den Kopf und sehe ihn an. "Woher weißt du das nun schon wieder?"

"Er hat es mir und James vorhin erzählt. Kate hat irgendwann begonnen sich mit Lina und Lily zu unterhalten, als ich Harry mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ als ihr. Sie waren abgelenkt, da hat ers uns erzählt."

"Sirius und heiraten im selben Satz. Klingt seltsam."

"Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er in Angelina ja gefunden, wonach er die ganze Zeit gesucht hat."

"Jetzt fehlt nur noch Peter, dann sind alle Rumtreiber unter der Haube, von denen es keiner erwartet hätte.", bemerke ich lachend. Remus grinst mich an.

"Und was ist mit mir?"

"Dir würde man soetwas seriöses wie heiraten zutrauen."

"Vielleicht sollte ich schneller sein als Peter.", meint er. "Wir setzen unseren Termin dann einfach vor seinen."

"Wer sagt, dass ich dich heirate?", sage ich schelmisch grinsend.

"Ich werd dich schon noch davon überzeugen.", grinst er zurück und küsst mich.

"Deine Mutter wäre hellauf begeistert.", murmle ich gegen seine Lippen. Er lächelt in den Kuss hinein.

"Du solltest sie nicht so ernst nehmen."

"Das hat dein Vater auch gesagt."

"Du solltest ihm im diesem Punkt vertrauen. Er kennt sie schon ein bisschen länger."

Ich lache.

Remus vergräbt wieder sein Gesicht in meinem Haar und küsst meinen Hals.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach Hause apparieren und uns in die Wanne begeben?"

"Eine ganze Menge.", antworte ich und küsse ihn nochmal. Soll seine Mutter nur sehn, dass wir zusammen gehören. Trotz Voldemort, dem Orden und allem sind wir glücklich. Und wenn es nach mir geht, kann es ruhig noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben.


End file.
